thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect Quarian
Name: Quarian Dice: 14D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Mechanical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Perception: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Strength: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Technical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Move: 10 / 12 Size: 1.55 - 1.93 m Weight: 36 - 103 kg Special Abilities: *'Technicians': Quarians are master technicians and experts in dealing with electronics. They gain a +1D bonus to all Technical skill rolls. *'Weakened Immune System': Quarians can only get out of their suits in sterile and clean environments otherwise they contract a quarian Infection. Any contact with unclean air, dirty surfaces, or even skin from living creatures or plants also causes the quarian to contract this Infection. Also, at the end of each battle in which the quarian takes damage, there is a 10% chance that whatever damaged the quarian penetrated his suit and caused a Quarian Infection. This probability is rolled after the end of the battle, during which it matters little if the quarian has had his suit pierced because the adrenaline, and the suit’s mechanisms to inject the quarian with large amounts of antibiotics once it is ruptured, ensure he never suffers from the infection’s effects during that battle. Afterwards, the infection affects him normally. If the quarian was reduced to 0 HP, the probability of being infected increases to 20%. Note that while it is true that quarians have very weak immune systems and quickly develop an infection if their suits are ruptured, the suit’s hole and area injured is very small, and the quarian quickly seals off that portion of the suit ensuring that most infections are localized to the injury and don’t really cause a major Quarian Infection. Suits weight: 6.8kg. This weight is added to that of armor. Description: The quarians are a nomadic species of humanoid aliens known for their skills with technology and synthetic intelligence. Since their home world was conquered, the auarians live aboard the Migrant Fleet, a huge collection of starships that travel as a single fleet. Approximately three hundred years ago the quarians created the geth, a species of rudimentary artificial intelligences, to serve as an efficient source of manual labor. However, the Geth gradually became sentient, rebelled against their quarian masters and drove them into exile. Now the quarians wander the galaxy in a flotilla of salvaged ships, secondhand vessels, and recycled technology. One of the factors of life aboard the Migrant Fleet is population control. It is illegal for quarian families to have more than two children to maintain zero population growth - unless the restriction has been lifted to keep numbers stable - so families tend to be small. Along with the fact each quarian relies on the others for survival, this means the bonds between quarians tend to be very strong, compared to a more individualistic race like the krogan. Loyalty, trust and cooperation between quarians are essential for the survival of their species. Quarians enjoy storytelling, and hold dancers in high esteem. Some ships from the Fleet linger in orbit over planets used as drive discharge sites, to sell refreshments, supplies or trinkets made by their children to passing crews. Young quarians place low value on personal possessions, evaluating objects by their usefulness, and often barter items that are not being used to the rest of the crew via their ship's trading deck. Even when at home, quarians wear their environmental suits at all times, partly out of caution and partly as a psychological reaction to the lack of personal space. Because their suits make it harder to identify individuals, quarians have developed the habit of exchanging names whenever they meet. Their technology and relations to synthetic life have had a profound effect on quarian culture. As a result, in contrast to other races, quarians are reluctant to trust virtually - or artificially - intelligent machines, but they are also far more likely to treat them as if they were living beings. Personality: Quarians are creative and inquisitive, but tend to be defensive as they are well aware of how other species view them. Physical Description: Quarians are generally shorter and of slighter build than humans. Quarian hands consist of a thumb and only two fingers, while their feet have only two large, prominent toes. They dress in a scavenged assortment of materials, hiding their faces behind visors, goggles, or breathing masks. Some believe the quarians are cybernetic, a blend of machine and biology that can survive for a time in the cold vacuum of space. Others believe the quarians are simply so used to living on their substandard, makeshift ships that they never remove their survival suits. Homeworld: Having no natural world to call home the quarians wander the galaxy in a flotilla of salvaged ships, secondhand vessels, and recycled technology. Religion: The quarians used to practice a form of ancestor worship. This involved taking a personality imprint from the individual and developing it into an interface similar to a VI. However, the geth destroyed the quarians' ancestor databanks when they rebelled. Respect for their ancestors is still prevalent in quarian society. Example Names: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya; First name + "Nar" (Child of) or "Vas" (Crew of) + name of the ship. Immature quarians are still "Nar" and are identified as a child of the colony or ship. Once a quarian has completed their rite of passage and earned their place on a home-ship they use "Vas" instead of "Nar." Source: *Mass Effect Wiki: Quarian *Mass Effect d20 RPG (pages 27-31) *thedemonapostle